batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Draiden DuMinish
Who is he? Draiden DuMinish is a 20 year old bounty hunter from Kuat and a member of the Genoharadan guild of assassins. His allegiance is to be determined, but one thing he does know is; the empire will pay for what they've done. A Grim Past This is Draiden's reasons for ultimately hating the empire. See "Childhood" for an indepth look at why he is the man he is today. Childhood Born into poverty, Draiden lived with his parents Jared and Maria DuMinish on Kuat building speeders for the empire. He became quite adept at building speeders; his father had taught him everything. By the age of 6 he was building his own speeders, each more unique than the last. Quite fond of nighttime adventures, Draiden often drove the speeders for fun, testing their capabilities along with his own. He loved racing, mostly because it was all he ever knew. He was a curious boy, and caught onto anything that came his way and even though he was poor, he loved his home and his parents very much. Things weren’t always great, however. Just before his 8th birthday, his town was invaded by Tuskan raiders. In the midst of gunfight between the raiders and the empire’s troops, The DuMinish family raced towards the military shelters hoping to evade the firefight. As they neared the shelter, Tuskan raiders rounded the corner and began chasing them. Troops then appeared from behind cover to the family’s left and fired at the raiders. As the raiders got closer, so did the shots to the family, and while Draiden was thrown into the shelter with the door shut behind him, both Jared and Maria were caught in the crossfire. Hours later when the raid was done, Draiden, shaken and scared and crying from the anticipation of what happened to his parents, made his way out of the shelter. When he at last found the bodies of his parents, he frantically searched for troops to help him save them. Once they were located, without even trying to help, the troops replied carelessly and unsympathetically, “look kid, they’re dead, move on and get over it, they aren’t coming back.” Not understanding how they could be so heartless, he scanned the area. It now occurred to him that bodies were everywhere, not just Tuskan, but human alike, and not one soldier was helping them, they simply went back to their ships and returned to base, leaving those alive to clean up the mess themselves. It was at this moment that Draiden realized his hate for the empire and wanted nothing more than to pay them back for what damage they had carelessly caused. Now orphaned, Draiden wandered the streets, eating what he could steal and sleeping where he could find cover. After 2 years of stealing and sneaking to survive, Draiden stumbled upon some of his earlier speeder creations, now rusted and inoperable. After months of repair from scraps salvaged from nearby shipyards, he had one ready to use. The 22-B Nightfalcon was his speeder bike of choice. Able to turn on a dime, and racing at a speed of 250 kilometers, there was no faster bike on the planet. He now had transportation and a destination; the empire’s main base camp on Kuat. He knew nothing however of fighting, no techniques were known to him, as his dad was but a simple mechanic. At the age of 13 he took to the alleyways of local bars and pubs as his home and place of territory. After being jumped by local Rodian thugs, he was aided by a Mandalorian named Bara’Rusch. Bara’Rusch was 17, and a bounty hunter for the secret GenoHaradan guild of assassins. Having just failed an assassination attempt on Giddean Danu, Senator of Kuat, he was exiled indefinitely. He confided in Draiden, told him everything of his past, and the boy did the same. They became great friends, traveling together and sharing stories and hopes of an easier life. Bara had taught Draiden everything he knew of fighting, of the bounty hunter’s ways; the way of business and of being a mercenary, always watching your back and to trust by the girth of the wallet. Assassination techniques came easy to Draiden, the E-11 blaster rifle and vibrodagger sat easy in his hand, and while he had never done anything like this before, he felt he’d have no problem executing the right attacks against the imperial army. Once Draiden was 16 he was able to join the GenoHaradan guild. Recommended by Bara, they eagerly accepted him and further trained him in their ways. After 4 years in the guild, Draiden is finally ready for his first assassination. He eagerly takes the mission, hardly believing that his first kill is a high ranking officer in the imperial base camp on Kuat. GenoHaradan Xim the Despot created the GenoHaradan as a sort of secret police, using it to eliminate his most powerful enemies and rivals. Even with its agents under his complete control, however, Xim was defeated after a mere 30 years at the Third Battle of Vontor during the Hutt-Xim conflict. It was believed that the GenoHaradan died with him, and this is the point at which common knowledge of the ancient guild ends. In actuality, the GenoHaradan merely disappeared from the public eye and reshaped its existence. Without a governing body to defer to, the Guildmasters hired their agents to the highest bidders, becoming a powerful assassination tool for the wealthy and ambitious. Centuries passed, and the GenoHaradan slowly reshaped further. Its leadership realized that some individuals and governments were more beneficial to the guild than others, and it gradually learned to discriminate between those it sold its services to. The guild was evolving a sense of self-interest and becoming an influential faction in its own right. To balance the power of this new identity, it was decided to divide leadership among four Overseers instead of a single Guildmaster. The foremost of those the GenoHaradan saw as beneficial was the Galactic Republic since the end of the Tionese War in which Tion presumably became the capital. The Republic's democratic system of succession presented the GenoHaradan a stable entity with which to work, and its democratic system of representation presented them a wealth of corruptible bureaucrats. In time, the GenoHaradan would work almost exclusively for the Republic, operating in the shadows and quietly doing the government's dirty work, even without the government's knowledge, profiting from the secret relationship all the while. It was a perfect symbiosis. The Galactic Republic would grow to become the foremost power of the galaxy, and those few who knew of the GenoHaradan would attribute this growth almost exclusively to the guild's involvement. Secrecy was the GenoHaradan's prime concern; its power derived from shaping events through peripheral actions. As such, its bounty hunters, while perceiving themselves as more skilled than their contemporaries, strove to remain in obscurity and never attained the fame of hunters such as Calo Nord. A GenoHaradan agent's objective was not only to eliminate the target, but to eliminate the target in such a way that it would seem the agent had no involvement whatsoever in the death or disappearance. Since this left agents with no ability to produce proof of their success, other agents would be assigned to monitor them and report results to superiors. To most, the guild was entirely unknown, and any who attempted to betray the group's existence would have generally been derided as a crackpot conspiracy theorist. The idea that the Republic had only survived so long because of a secret society keeping it alive sounded fantastical, and the GenoHaradan relied on this doubt to maintain its anonymity. Still, a handful of government leaders and perceptive Jedi did learn of the GenoHaradan, and this was how the guild found bounties—when it wasn't determining its own targets. Whenever the GenoHaradan transformed into a faction with its own interests, the power of its Guildmaster increased; guild leadership was becoming much more than a simple go-between for elite bounty hunters and rich customers. The GenoHaradan governing system was therefore reformed: it became led by a cabal of four Overseers. Like anything else in the GenoHaradan, the Overseer system relied on secrecy. The four Overseers would consult with each other on all guild business, but they did so through agents and messengers so as to protect each Overseers' identity. In this way, the individual ambitions of all four Overseers would serve to balance each other out, theoretically resulting in the overall best interest of the GenoHaradan. The method for choosing and replacing an Overseer was a complicated process that required ensuring each candidate's anonymity; other than this, details of the process are unknown.